


Smile

by xNekorux



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, F/F, K/DA, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: With just a single smile, Akali captured Evelynn's attention in a heartbeat. These feelings inside the diva, she was starting to realize what they really meant, and all because of that damn smile.





	Smile

**Smile** _(K/DA Universe)_

When the K/DA was formed, Evelynn thought she'd be encountering more than just a couple of problems concerning the group itself and its other members. Handling the leader was easy since she already sees Ahri as one of her close friends, but what about the two other bandmates?

Kai'Sa was always hyperactive and even though Evelynn preferred calm and professional artists to work with, she found the dancer highly likeable. She was honestly surprised that she even got along with the amethyst-eyed female, but quite thankful that she did. In fact, she was genuinely impressed by the dancing skills of the enthusiastic woman.

Now, about K/DA's _maknae_...

Evelynn didn't really know what to think of her. The moment Ahri introduced her to the youngest member of their group, she felt like something within her changed. Just by hearing the girl's name, the diva found herself being struck in the chest by some unknown force.

Akali. That's her name. Evelynn did not dare forget such important detail.

Hundreds of choreography practices and dozens of tours later, Evelynn truly felt like she had underwent some sort of transformation. She was admittedly afraid of what was happening to her.

Every single time Akali would turn to her just to flash that bright smile of hers, Evelynn would wordlessly thank the Heavens for such a gift they've bestowed upon her. Each moment she received such expression, she felt like she could die the next day and have no regrets.

Just by seeing Akali wear that jovial look, let her be the reason why it was there or not, Evelynn was _content_. She would sit or stand from a distance, remain afar from the younger woman, for she felt like her heart would stop the moment she approached Akali and tried to express unientified feelings swirling within her. Regardless of the distance that separated them, Evelynn considered her day complete as long as she saw that beautiful curve shape those delicate lips.

It would bear no surprise if the Gods and Goddesses above would see such a breathtaking smile. It's worth noticing, a statement Evelynn would vouch for wholeheartedly.

Seeing Ahri and Kai'Sa smile, it brought a different feeling. It was pleasant, yes, but if it was Akali, no, it was much different from the former.

Evelynn scoffed as she shook her head, bringing herself back to reality and to the house party the K/DA was hosting this Christmas. She was leaning on the railing of the second floor of their penthouse, looking down at the people dancing along with the music pouring out of the speakers.

The plastic cup that contained alcohol was brought up to her lips as she watched the scene below, searching for a certain someone in the crowd. She didn't want to go down and look for the woman she had in mind, so she stayed in her perch and let her eyes do the seeking.

Most of the people were Ahri and Kai'Sa's friends, a selected few being Akali's, but none can be labeled as Evelynn's. The diva's two friends, Elise and Zyra, were out of town and in some vacation she wasn't invited to.

Honestly, Evelynn was thankful that she wasn't offered an invitation. Not only did she want to part herself from the person that's been occupying her mind lately, but she didn't want to be a third wheel in the pair's relationship. With her friends sharing the same occupation, of course they'd end up unconsciously leaving her out throughout the span of the vacation.

Akali purposely gave Kai'Sa a firm hip bump, causing the dancer to stumble closer to the girl that never failed to capture her attention. The described person was Sivir, a person that used to be a mere pizza delivery girl but was known by the K/DA as Kai'Sa's huge crush. The rapper snickered to herself when she succeeded in bringing her friend and the pizza girl closer. Feeling like her work there was done, she started looking around the venue to try and spot who else would need her _'assistance'_.

Amber met azure and it was like destiny.

Evelynn nearly choked on her drink when her gaze connected with Akali's. It wasn't an unwelcomed turnout, but it sure was unexpected. She internally calmed her heart, which was threatening to beat faster with each step Akali took towards the staircase.

With the crowd being present, it took the rapper a moment or two before she could reach the diva. This gave the older artist an opportunity to fix her messy thoughts. They were scattered all over and she was scrambling to collect all of them. By the time Akali finally reached her and joined her at the second floor, Evelynn professionally put up a casual expression and addressed the freestyler like she always did.

Even though it felt like her world had stopped once she got a full and unhindered view of Akali's face, Evelyn still handled herself well and kept in touch with her composed state. She was starting to believe this was some sort of superhuman power she had deveoped.

"Darling," She greeted the other, her smirk-like smile swiftly taking over her lips. "enjoying the evening?"

Akali's smiled turned into a grin, threatening to stop Evelynn's heart right then and there. "Yeah. This party's probably one of the greatest ones I've ever been."

"That's good to hear."

"What about you?" Akali teasingly smiled while she gave her a light bump on the hip. "I don't think you've left this place ever since you got your drink. Don't you want to talk with the others?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't know any of the people in this house right now except for you, Ahri and Kai'Sa."

"What about dancing? Don't you want to bust a move or two down there?"

Evelynn chuckled and lightly shook her head, drinking from her cup before saying, "I'm not one to show-off my skills, darling. Not on dancing, at least. Wouldn't want to hog all the attention."

"Oh come on, you _love_ the attention."

As Akali proceeded to tell Evelynn everything else that she could do during the party, the mentioned woman merely leaned her elbow on the railing and just watched the rapper enthusiastically attempt in convincing her to immerse herself with their guests.

"We could go get more drinks if you want."

Even when Akali spoke, the smile on her face never left. It either became mild or became wider, but never did it vanish. It was only either of those two. Its existence induced Evelynn to a state of nothing but just her admiring the lovely sight. Her heart was madly beating now, but she suppressed it no more.

"Or we could get some snacks. There's still a lot downstairs."

The more Evelynn stayed quiet and settled in wordlessly adoring Akali, the more her heart was coming to terms with the feeling she had been fostering for quite some time now. All the wondrous smiles Akali offered her, the lovable laughs Akali had her hear, the gentle looks Akali gave her, it was all the rapper's doing.

"I mean, if you feel like it's too much of a hassle, I could get all of those for you."

Evelynn was _not_ the one to blame. All she did was observe. Watched as she fell for the woman that stood before her. Feel her heart melt under that warm smile and begin to beat for nothing else but such magnificent sight. It was out of her hands the very moment hers and Akali's eyes had met for the first time.

The heart that she once thought was frozen into nothing but a numb state, the same one that she never thought would beat for a reason other than the purpose of keeping her alive, it was accepting this unfamiliar feeling. Embracing it, even. When realization dawned in, Evelynn just couldn't stop herself from uttering what she was feeling.

"What do you say?" Akali managed to ask before Evelynn confessed what her heart deeply felt for the former.

"I love you."

Akali's smile ultimately disappeared and her eyes wore a look of absolute shock. Her lips halfway parted, whatever word it was intending to say suddenly lost in the wind. The expression wasn't that of anger or sadness or anything negative.

It was _just_ shock.

Not negative, but no one really knew if it could be considered positive.

Evelynn, who had just laid her her heart out for Akali to see and take in, could not bear in controlling herself. The words that left her wasn't her brain's work, it was none other than her heart's. It wanted its feelings conveyed in that very moment. It wanted Akali to know that it craved for nothing but her attention. That it was exhausted and would never be content with just longing gazes and keeping its distance from her.

"I don't know how, but I do know why." Evelynn continued, her eyes keeping Akali's blue orbs in its captivating clutches. "I've never wanted anything as much as I want to see your smile every single damn day."

Evelynn shifted from her place as she straightened her posture, the emotion in her words shining brightly in her eyes. It was what enchanted Akali and charmed her into looking nowhere but the amber crystals. If Akali had her natural charm, then Evelynn had a natural allure.

"I've realized that I've been loving you in silence for so long. Too long. Each time you've come near me, I feel myself come alive like never before. Each smile you gave me, my world stops and my breath ceases. In my entire life, I can honestly say I only have one regret."

Reaching forward, Evelynn traced the outline of Akali's lower lip as she professed the only regret she ever had in her entire life...

"I wish I told you sooner."

...and it took Akali's breath away.

"Eve..."

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe she was just caught up in the moment. Evelynn blinked and it felt like she was roughly yanked out of her lovesick reverie. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly retracted her hand from Akali's lips as if it was scorched by the hottest flame that has ever existed.

"I..." Evelynn cleared her throat and turned away, forcing her eyes to focus elsewhere. "I did not mean to put you on the spot."

"Eve, it's alri...-"

"Don't tell me it is, because it's not." She immediately cut off, shaking her head as she sarcastically chuckled. "I had no right to do such thing or to say words that are absolutely foolish."

"Eve...-"

"Walk away and all this will be as if it never happened."

Akali halted her words in mid-say, changing it to, "And if I don't want to?"

"Then stay."

Evelynn felt selfish. Like what she had said, she had put Akali on the spot. She cornered the rapper and practically forced her to just stand there and watch as she bared herself for her. It was unfair for the other and Evelynn knew it.

And like what she predicted...

Akali turned and walked away.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Tears.

The crowd of people below was blurred with the tears she began to shed. Evelynn spun around until her back was leaning against the railing, one hand slowly losing its hold on her cup while the other clasped over her eyes and tried concealing the tears that ruined her make-up and started to stain her face.

Loving Akali was a mistake. There were too many holes for her to fall in and get herself severely hurt. Too many thorns that would pierce through her heart. The same heart that thought it finally found a warm home to nestle into, only to find itself shattered.

Evelynn's shoulders shook slightly, her quiet sobs remaining nonexistent to the people at the floor below her. The music was turned up in a high volume, the chatter was loud, her sniffling and whimpering was worthless to the world.

Her chest hurt.

Her heart was crying with her.

Evelynn felt so weak and vulnerable. The brain inside her head was smugly telling her how idiotic it was that she let her heart lead her on for the past couple of months. She had allowed herself to follow her feeling for Akali and now, she was facing the consequences of her actions. Her foolishness was now giving her what destiny had in store for her.

Next thing she knew, she was on the floor, back against the glass of the railing and drink now spilled at the side. Both of her hands were now covering her eyes, trying to hide the tears that persistently continued to leak out of her.

"Akali..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Evelynn gasped the moment she felt herself be lifted off from the floor by a pair of arms that belonged to no one else but the owner of the name she whimpered out. Akali made sure her arms were securely holding Evelynn up in a bridal fashion before she turned and began to walk down the hall leading to her bedroom.

"Akali...?"

"I walked away because I wanted to stay." Akali stated, explaining her words with, "I told Ahri and Kai'Sa to give us some alone time."

"W-What?"

Akali pushed the her ajar door of her room wide open before kicking it close behind her, smiling at Evelynn as she said, "I probably should have told you that first before I left, shouldn't I?"

Evelynn turned her face away, her hands hastily trying to clean up her face, It was an attempt with little to no success. Akali chuckled and sat down at the side of her bed, settling Evelynn on her lap before pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket. She lightly pushed the diva's hands away before cleaning up all the mess the tears had made.

"I hate you." Evelynn muttered, cheeks lightly reddening in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Akali apologized, smiling sheepishly as she wiped the older woman's face. "I didn't really know how to react."

"You could have at least said _something_!" Evelynn gave Akali a little punch on the shoulder, causing the rapper to wince slightly at the strike. "But no, you just had to break my heart before coming back just to tell me that you didn't mean it!"

"I panicked! I didn't know what to do!" Akali's cheeks flushed red as she did her best to avoid Evelynn's glare. She let the diva snatch her handkerchief from her grasp, focusing on muttering, "It's not like everyday my crush tells me she loves me."

Evelynn, who was finishing up in ridding herself of all the ruined make-up, slowly slowered the piece of cloth in her hand, eyes fixing onto the rapper that had unintentionally toyed with her heart.

"What are you trying to say?"

Akali scratched the back of her head, still refusing to meet Evelynn's gaze. "I... I've been crushing on you ever since I joined the band. I knew you dated boys, so I was kinda stuck in just trying to impress you and see if I could get a little bit of your attention since I thought you didn't like girls. Didn't you notice earlier? I was rambling like an idiot. That, and didn't you notice how I'd always hide behind Bokkie whenever you're near?"

"You mean to tell me that you usually avoided me because you actually liked me?"

"Not _liked_ or just like in general. I like _like_ you. As in, right now, I feel like my heart is about to explode."

"Oh God, this is so stupid." Evelynn said, hiding her face into the handkerchief she had stolen from Akali. When she made a motion to slip off the freestyler's lap, the latter became frantic and her arms abruptly wound around the former's waist and pulled her close against her chest. "What...-"

"Hey, don't go." Akali pouted, genuinely not wanting to decrease the physical contact between her and the other female. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine." It certainly was not fine. What she said was total bullshit and Evelynn knew Akali knew it. "I'm just feeling too... _suffocated_."

"Are you seriously going to play hard to get now?"

"Don't you dare tell me I don't have the right." Evelynn retorted in an instant, eyes narrowing.

"You don't."

"Excuse...-!" Evelynn's words were cut off the moment she yelped when Akali suddenly spun around and dumped her onto the bed. She hadn't even gotten the chance to reacquire her composure when Akali laid most of herself over her and kept her on the bed with most of her own body weight.

"Akali, what are you doing?" Evelynn questioned, looking down as much as the head buried in her neck would allow. Even though she sounded irked, she could feel how much her heart, which had mended back to one piece, was dancing around in her chest out of pure joy.

"Hugging you."

"Clearly."

"You're angry at me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I told you, I'm sorry!" Akali lifted herself up and pouted again, a guilty gleam shining in her eyes. She truly was aching for Evelynn to forgive her. She really did just panicked and tried doing what felt was right that time. No one could blame her, right?

"Sorry won't cut it." But apparently, Evelynn was having none of it.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Akali got on top of the vocalist, pushing herself up until she was straddling the other woman. Intent on getting the acceptance of her apology, Akali would probably stop at nothing to obtain her goal.

Evelynn's eyes ran up and down before she could help herself. She wasn't really sure if Akali was aware, but it looks like she already knew what to do to dispel her anger. Of course based from Akali's pleading gaze, the rapper obviously needed a bit of guidance and a little more push for her to realize what she could do to earn the forgiveness she was seeking for.

"I feel like you're only doing this out of guilt." Evelynn surely hoped that wasn't the case, and if it wasn't, then her words would probably urge Akali on.

"I-I'm not! I really do love you, Eve! As much as you love me!"

Now _that_ got Evelynn's attention. With a simple push of her hands on the mattress, Evelynn sat up and held Akali by her hips. The freestyler reddened at the close proximity between the two of them, but she didn't make a single move in pulling away.

"How bold of you to assume the extent of my feelings for you."

"Uh, well," Akali broke eye contact as she took on another sheepish smile. "how much do you love me anyway?"

Evelynn reached up with one hand and lightly forced Akali to meet her eyes again. The second their gazes met, it was locked immediately. There was only a handful of possibilities for such a strong connection to be broken, and Evelynn was inching closer to one of them.

"More than anyone might think."

Akali gasped once Evelynn snuck forward and began kissing at her neck, licking every kiss or so. The actions caused her carnal desires to flare up in a high level, nearly inspiring a moan out of her lips. Her hands grasped the diva's shoulders, body unconsciously leaning in and head stretching back to expose more of her neck.

"I love every move you make," Evelynn murmured against her skin, lips continuing on kissing and licking, sometimes sucking. "every word that leaves those lips, every sound you cause, every fucking thing..."

Shuddering, Akali bit her lip as she tried her hardest not to moan out, especially when Evelynn started sucking at her throat. She was quite sure the diva was intending on leaving a hickey and she honestly found that massively arousing. The thought of walking around and showing people who she belonged to, who she had willingly allowed to mark her, it was making her feel hotter than the sun itself.

"Eve..." Akali breathed out, hands diving into the sea of silk-like strands of magenta, her fingers tangling with the tresses.

Evelynn hummed and kept on sucking, harder and louder than before. Akali ground her hips forward a couple of times, hoping the woman she was straddling would get a feel of the heat between her legs. Her teeth would clench and gasps would leave her lips, the sensations the diva was invoking from within her driving her mad with desire.

Feeling the holder of her heart come undone before her, it was the most fulfilling thing Evelynn had ever felt and witnessed. She retreated back and looked at her handiwork, smirking in satisfaction. Her eyes moved upward, while Akali slowly lowered her head until their eyes reconnected once again.

"You are absolutely beautiful, darling." Evelynn whispered, leaning close and giving Akali's slightly parted lips a gentle peck. "How much you've wound me around your little finger... How much control you have over me... It's frightening."

Akali reached for her face, cupping the diva by her jaw while their gazes deepened. "How much control are we talking about here?"

Evelynn raised an eyebrow, while she leisurely snaked her hands over Akali's lower spine, internally thankful the rapper was wearing a crop top. It gave her the opportunity to let her fingertips glide over that warm and bare skin.

"When you say jump," Evelynn positioned her lips just beside Akali's right ear, words flooding out in a husky whisper. "I ask how high."

Even though her cheeks became warmer, the wide grin that formed on her face was just unstoppable. Hearing that made Akali's insides flare, her innermost craving wanting to be satisfied as soon as possible. Taking in a breath, Akali pulled away and looked back into Evelynn's eyes.

It was no joke.

Those words were as serious how gorgeous the diva is.

Evelynn was submitting to her.

Akali reached behind her and into the black pouch she always had, her hand not at all taking long. She withdrew the pocket knife Kai'Sa had given her from her last birthday, drawing the blade out before slipping the tip underneath the hem of Evelynn's crop halter top. Instead of immediately doing what she planned, Akali flicked her eyes back to Evelynn's, waiting for any type of protests.

There were none.

The grin came back to Akali's face when she began running the blade through the fabric, rendering the clothing as nothing but a piece of cloth torn out of its original form. Her breath audibly hitched at the sight of Evelynn's strapless black bra, the cleavage of those wonderful breasts prompting Akali to swallow the lump in her throat.

Rather hastily, Akali also sliced through the collar of the clothing until she finally threw the ruined top aside. The dark fabric ended up into a forgotten pile on the floor, its owner not even giving an ounce of care towards its demise.

Evelynn gave the blunt side of the knife a little kiss before she grabbed it and threw it off the bed. Akali didn't give a damn about it. No, she was too busy moving her hands towards the siren's ample bosom. The amber-eyed woman briefly held her breath once Akali finally groped her over the lace material, those blue eyes intently focused on the task at hand.

"They're... They're really soft." Akali absently said, a mix of awe and arousal twisting her facial features. "And huge."

Evelynn chuckled in a somewhat shaky manner. "They are yours to toy with, darling."

_**Snap!** _

Amused, Evelynn could only watch as Akali tore her bra off, its clasp behind her now broken thanks to the strong and abrupt tug. The vocalist was quite sure her clothes won't survive through the night, especially with how Akali was tearing them away from her piece by piece.

"Ah...!" Evelynn nearly yelped out in reaction as she tossed her head back and closed her eyes, moaning once she felt Akali roughly handle her breasts, mouth swiftly clasping over and sucking at her left nipple.

Lips pursing and hand clutching at the ponytail of the rapper, Evelynn pushed her chest further against Akali, who fervently suckled at the hardening bud inside her mouth. She can feel how the eager freestyler was aggressively kneading her other mound, fingers flicking and pinching at her right nipple.

"Akali...!"

The diva's arousal pooled underneath the skirt she was wearing and since her lower clothing was more open than the shorts Akali was wearing, this gave the brown-haired woman the chance to slip one of her hands past the hem of the skirt and touch the lace-covered center of the goddess.

"Don't...!" Evelynn actually yelped out this time, feeling Akali press a finger against her moistening womanhood. "Don't tease...!"

Akali mischievously smiled before she bit down at the hardened nub between her lips. Evelynn jumped and her nails scratched at Akali's scalp, which sent a jolt of excitement within the latter. The feeling of the lace becoming wetter against her fingers were immensely satisfying, but Akali intended to feel the honey drip all over her fingers.

She released the nipple she had mercilessly abused with her lips, inching forward to lick at Evelynn's lips. Of course she made the mistake of thinking Evelynn would just easily give her the higher position in bed.

Akali let out a brief scream before a laugh soon followed, especially when she felt her back slam onto the plush mattress. She locked her legs around Evelynn's waist, while the said woman leaned over her like a sexy predator she is.

"Forgive me, darling... But I want you _now_."

Chuckling a tad bit breathlessly, Akali responded back with, "What happened to _'I say jump, you say how high'_?"

Evelynn smirked. "Oh, I'll _'jump'_ alright, just wait."

When Evelynn moved back and sat herself on her knees, Akali felt a little anxious towards the possibilities. But then, the diva laid on her stomach and over her, hands grasping the sides of her waist before her tongue licked from the bottom of her belly button up to the bottom of the crop top she was still wearing.

Akali shivered at the wet touch of the muscle on her skin. She was quite sure that even with her shorts being black, Evelynn could probably see her arousal staining through the fitted fabric. Either that, or the other woman could probably catch the scent of the increasing wetness between her legs.

"Are you thirsty, darling?"

Immediately when she heard that question, Akali frantically nodded, while her breath obviously picked up. "Yes... Yes, I want to taste you."

Evelynn suppressed a grin, grinding herself against Akali as she gradually moved upward. The rapper bit her lip when she felt Evelynn's nipples brush over her midriff before coming to a rest on her still clothed breasts. Oh how she cursed others for existing in that moment.

"Have a sample."

Was this really happening? It was a question Akali had to ask herself, especially when Evelynn slipped her underwear off and placed the damp part over her waiting mouth. Her eyes drifted close once she licked at the remnants of arousal that stuck to the lace, the scent of the siren's sex filling her sense of smell.

God, Akali felt like losing herself in a sexual nirvana right then and there.

Once Evelynn was satisfied with how she had _'cleaned'_ the garment, the said item was tossed over her shoulder before she shifted her position over Akali yet again. The freestyle nearly squirmed in excitement, watching as Evelynn removed her skirt, threw it to the side before finally letting her heat hover over her face.

"Open wide, darling."

And open wide she did.

Akali grasped Evelynn's thighs and pulled her down, her lips quickly meeting with the wet flower of the diva. She wasted no time in letting her tongue dart out and practically lash around, greedily taking in every drop of the divine essence the goddess produced. A moan of pleasure sent a vastly stimulating vibration through the other's lower regions, causing Evelynn to cry out in excitement.

"Yes! That's it, Kali! Taste me!" Evelynn clenched her eyes shut, hands grasping Akali's hair as tight as she could manage. " _This_ is what you do to me, Kali! What you fucking... hnngg! Ahh!"

The frustrated words, the lascivious claims, oh how they fueled Akali's thirst for more of that sweet honey. Her tongue lapped at the dripping sex, savouring each taste that made her taste buds tingle with every drop it caught.

Evelynn moaned with wanton delight, hips rocking against Akali's mouth. Her teeth would clench, it would bite at her lip, it would part to let her scream and moan out her desires. The pressure was building up inside of her and she wanted it to reach the highest peak before she let it all fall back down to a pleasurable explosion.

"Lick me there! Y-Yes! There!"

Akali breathed through her nose, her eyes sometimes doing nothing but closing every moment or two, the scent of Evelynn's lewd sex serving as some sort of drug for her. And the magnificent wetness that she was coaxing out of that diva's core, Akali had no words to describe what she thought about the current situation.

One thing's for sure, Evelynn tasted amazing.

"Akali, Akali, Akali..." Evelynn started chanting her name in between her panting, eyes encountering trouble in keeping themselves open. "More... More... Just a little bit...! Ahh...! More..."

"Mmm!" Akali hummed with a jerk of her head, telling Evelynn that she understood and that she was going to give her the release she was asking for.

Evelynn gasped when Akali groped her rump with one hand, while the other one released her thigh and snuck its thumb to brush over her overly sensitive clit. The moment the pad of the thumb pressed against Evelynn's lovebud, the siren finally reached the end of the line.

"Haaahh! _Kali!_ "

Akali managed to gasp in some air at the split-second Evelynn jerked her hips above before she let her lips dive back to the now overflowing flower. The nectar was sweeter in her tongue with each lick she performed, internally enjoying how Evelynn would twitch and jerk above her as aftershocks of her orgasm.

By the time Evelynn finished her climax, Akali knew she didn't manage to catch it all. She can feel drops of the diva's love juices trailing down her cheeks and feeling them run down her skin was completely stimulating.

With shaky limbs, Evelynn removed herself from Akali, who swiftly sat up and followed after the older female. The sheets were pulled out of place with all the shifting and dragging on the bed, but the two occupants were unaware of such trivial detail. Akali was too busy in kissing around Evelynn's body, hands laggardly undressing herself to increase the skin to skin contact between her and the gorgeous being with her.

Evelynn had herself propped up with her left elbow, while she ran her hand through Akali's hair, which had left its ponytail in the process of their shifting. She can feel the younger artist's lips gliding over her stomach, her breasts, her neck, Akali was everywhere and all over her body.

And she _loved_ it.

"You tasted so good, Eve." Akali whispered, wiping the stray drops of arousal off her cheeks and cleaning them off with slow licks of her tongue. "Please don't tell me this is a one time thing."

"Darling," Evelynn softly sighed as she smiled. "once will _certainly_ never be enough for me."

Akali half-tiredly chuckled. "Good."

When the two of them were finally as naked as the day they were born, Evelynn was quick to pin Akali back down the mattress. The rapper nearly moaned just by that simple submission she showed. She may have been the one at the bottom earlier, but it was clear that she was Evelynn's lifeline just a couple of minutes ago. It was time for the goddess to return the favor to her servant.

At the same time she felt Evelynn cup her cheeks, their lips met and parted, enabling their tongues to meet and clash with one another. Akali twitched the second she felt Evelynn grind one of her thighs against her own heat, which had been leaking so much of wetness. It was staining the sheets already, the cloth slightly darkening as drops of her arousal landed upon it.

Akali started rubbing herself over the thigh Evelynn had placed between her legs, the friction causing her to build up her excitement much faster than before. She moaned, hands wandering all over the diva's body with greed and eagerness.

The magenta-haired beauty groaned in between their entwined lips once she felt Akali suddenly grab at her buttocks, both of her hands digging its nails into the shapely derrière people would kill just to get a glimpse of. This was her chance to do so and dammit, she will surely take advantage of it.

Evelynn broke apart, face pressing against the side of Akali's head, lips whispering, "I love you, Akali... I've loved you for so long that it hurts to think of all the time I wasted."

A trembling breath. "Eve... I..."

"Will you say it, darling? Will you let me hear those words leave your lips?"

"I love you..." Akali's right hand released Evelynn's rump and glided over the other woman's back, middle finger searing the skin above her spine with its burning touch. "Your body, your voice, your eyes..."

Momentarily reeled out of her lust-clouded daze, Evelynn gently nuzzled her face into Akali's hair as she breathed. "Kali..."

"I love _you_ , Evelynn."

A throaty chuckle left the beauty's lips and filled the ears of the freestyler. "You never cease to amaze me, Rogue. _Never_."

Akali hadn't even thought of a response when Evelynn trailed kisses down to her neck, lips once again clasping on her skin and sucking at her pulse. At this rate, Akali would probably be sporting a hickey-blanketed neck the next day.

"Ready for the second round?"

A second round? As in another round of locking lips, dancing tongues and needy touches? Not to mention the exciting exchange of saliva and tasting of each other's sweet essence? Oh, well...

"Always."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sun was up in the sky and was greeting the people with its warm rays, but the two women intertwined with one another on the huge king-size bed was figuratively and literally too wrapped up with one another to even bother vacating the bed and starting their day.

Akali had her head propped up with her left hand, while her right continued brushing through Evelynn's hair. Even with the latter's eyes being closed, those lips, which had completely smudged red lipstick painting them, were curved in the smallest idle smile she could manage.

"I'm quite sure it's been an hour ever since you've started brushing my hair." Evelynn murmured, eyes cracking open in the very slightest manner. "I think you've combed out all the knots, darling."

Akali chuckled and laid herself back onto the bed, snuggling closely against Evelynn's chest. The warmth of the older female was a pleasant contradiction to the cool air the air conditioner had set in the room and it only caused them to cuddle closer than a couple would normally do. Either it was because of that, or maybe because of the fact that they spent the night conveying their love for one another with delicate licks, soft and hard kisses and sensual touches, only the two of them would ever know.

Evelynn enveloped the blue-eyed artist in an amorous hold, the smile on her lips automatically widening. For the lovesick pair, there was no other place they'd rather be but in each other's embrace. They were in their little bubble and they had no plans in leaving it anytime soon.

"This is literally a dream come true for me." Akali spoke up, voice sounding a bit muffled but still understandable.

"Oh really?"

"Isn't it for you?"

"Hmm, I suppose I can't deny that." Evelynn hummed, quietly laughing.

"Hey, Eve," Akali lifted her head and looked into the goddess' amber orbs for the umpteenth time ever since they fell into bed together. "what is it do you really like about me?"

"Correction, Rogue. It's what I _love_ about you, not like."

Akali chuckled, a little sheepish smile shaping her lips. "Right. Love."

"Well, to be completely frank with you, I seemed to have been _beguiled_ by you from the very first time I saw you."

"W-Wow... You... You really were? Er, are?" The wide eyes and the disbelief showing within them was enough to tell Evelynn that Akali didn't expect her to confess such a heart-fluttering detail.

"The first time I saw you smile, that's when I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"How my world would stop. How my fill of confidence would vanish. How I'd feel my heart melt under such a simple gaze you'd give me. How I realized that watching you from afar had struck my heart deeper than I never thought it would."

Cheeks reddening and heart racing, Akali asked ever so quietly, "Do you really mean that?"

"I didn't _just_ fall in love with you." Evelynn leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "I fell in love with your smile."

"My smile?" Akali casted her gaze away as she followed up with, "I'm not so confident that my smile alone can keep someone like you."

"What do you mean?"

"What if you get tired of it? Or someone comes in with a much better smile? Or what if something really horrible happens to my face? As in, I get a scar?"

Evelynn smiled at how deeply worried Akali seemed to be. It was the rapper's insecurity showing and the amber-eyed woman was honestly finding it cute. Akali had nothing to be insecure about, yet here she was.

"As long as I see that beautiful curve on _your_ lips and your lips alone, scarred or not, then that's when you'll know."

"Know what?"

Raising Akali up with a hand under her jaw, Evelynn closed the gap between them and kissed the younger artist. With just a simple gesture, all of Akali's insecurities were vanquished and all of Evelynn's concerns about their relationship was dispelled. They were both loving one another from a distance, and now, they've finally come together and had allowed their hearts to become one.

"That's when you'll know that I love no else but you."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey there, everyone! It's finally December 25 here, so Merry Christmas! This piece right here is my official Christmas Gift to all of you! I'm not really sure if I did this one the way any of you would have expected me to, but here it is! I originally did not plan on writing this, but a song inspired me in doing so. :3
> 
> To my fellow Filipinos, the song that inspired me to write this was "Ngiti" by Ronnie Liang. ("Ngiti" in English is "Smile", if any of you are wondering ^^)
> 
> I scared a handful of you with the sneak peek I released in Tumblr, didn't I? That was totally intentional! XD (Love you, my peeps~)
> 
> To the readers that have just recently discovered me, know that this is how I roll. Expect these kinds of twists and ups and downs only for a surprise to pop up in the middle! This is me when it comes to my stories. ^^"
> 
> Since Akali and Evelynn are taking forever for them to hook up in "We Found Love", then I decided for them to get it on here. XD (I hope no one is disappointed with how they had their steamy time O.o)
> 
> Anyway, I can't promise any of you a New Year treat, but here's my official Christmas gift for all of you! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and an upcoming happy New Year~ ^3^


End file.
